His Butler, Halloween
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: Its Halloween and Sebastian is acting strangely. Lizzie wants a costume party. Ciel is starting to feel more for his butler. Sucky summary yes. BXB Smut Oneshot! Don't read if you don't like! Ciel is slightly older just for my comfort zone to not be too disturbed.


His Butler, Halloween

"Sebastian! Where is my afternoon tea?!" The teal haired, 16 year old calls. He growls when there was no knock at his door.

Silence.

Usually the young lord would welcome such, but he had no work to be done. He did not even know his schedule. For only his usually time OCD butler gave it to him.

Ciel thinks back to this morning events…

_The curtains were drawn, the usual -always sounding rehearsed- 'Young master, it's time to wake up,' was not said. Ciel's eye opened in confusion as he looked to see Sebastian silently getting his clothes out for today._

"_Sebastian? Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well? I thought demons couldn't become ill."_

"_I'm fine," Sebastian's eyes flashed from their masked brown to the wine red, a noticeable growl could be heard in his voice._

_The raven demon sets the teen's clothes on his bed. The young earl sat up, waiting to be changed._

"_I picked out an outfit that you should be able to put on without assistance, my lord," Sebastian's words stunned the boy._

"_E-excuse me?"_

"_Forgive me, but I have to leave now," the demon butler responded, bowing before leaving the room._

Ciel sighs, looking over himself; he'd barely been able to dress himself. He could feel his eye patch about to become undone again. Grumbling he tries to tighten it once more. Having enough of waiting, the earl decides to go find his butler.

Pushing his chair back and getting up, Ciel makes his way around his desk and out the door of his study. Upon stepping into the hallway he was grabbed and spun, then that annoying voice hit his ears. "Ciel! Ciel! Do you know what tomorrow is?!"

Elizabitch.

"Elizabeth, put me down this instant!"

Lizzie continued to spin him, "Not until you say my name right, Cutie!"

Ciel inwardly groaned at his fiancée's comment, then forced out the words, "Please, Lizzie."

Squealing, Lizzie let Ciel down and then kissed his cheek; Ciel instinctively wiped it away. Lizzie pouts, kissing his cheek again, this time closer to his lips. Ciel pushed her away and wiped his cheek clean again, "So what was it you were saying, Lizzie?"

"Guess what tomorrow is!"

"Well for me, a usual business day. I suppose you are receiving more clothes?"

Lizzie pouts, "No, well yes to me getting clothes, but it won't be a usual business day, Ciel. It's Halloween. You need to throw a costume party and I have the perfect costumes picked out for us!"

Ciel inwardly groans again, "Lizzie, I don't think-"

"Oh posh, Ciel! You're always working! It's time to have fun! You'll go mad if you don't!"

Ciel knew from past experiences that he wouldn't win this debate, when Lizzie got an idea she wouldn't let it go. Then again, she was his cousin, it did make sense.

_Bugger._

"Alright, Lizzie, my darling," _pain in the arse_, "I'll throw a party and wear the costume you've offered for me."

Lizzie cooed, "Yay! Paula and I will be back tomorrow to help set up! You'll love you costume, Ciel! I just know it! Mother picked it out! Like mine!"

At the mention of his aunt, Ciel cringed slightly; Lizzie didn't seem to notice as she pulled Ciel into a hug. "Goodbye, Ciel!"

She purses her lips slightly, Ciel raises an eyebrow. Lizzie blinked; her lips pulling back, face becoming rose red. "Bye!" She runs out of the hallway, her heels could be heard clicking until the front door of the manor was heard closing.

Ciel frowns, realizing his bubbly fiancée had delayed his search for his butler. Ciel turned, nearly running into Tanaka, who was in his miniature form.

"Er, sorry, Tanaka." Wrong butler. It's not even worth asking him where Sebastian was.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka took a sip of his tea and waddled away.

Ciel had checked every room on the top level of the manor, finding no Sebastian. As he walks down the stairs, his hand on the railing, he nearly slipped and fell when an explosion rang through the level. He quickly reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing Mey-rin, Bardroy and Finnian rushing out of the kitchen, coughing.

"I told you not to use explosives!" the maid yelled at the cook.

Finnian was already crying, Ciel started coughing from the small about of smoke filing in from the kitchen.

"Oh man, Young master!" Bard ran over, followed by Mey-rin and Finny.

Finny picked Ciel up and the rushed out of the manor so Ciel wouldn't start having an asthma attack. Mey-rin left the front doors open so the manor could air out. Finny took Ciel to the garden and set him on a stone bench.

"Master Ciel, are you going to be okay?" Finny asked, tears already filling his eyes again at the sight of the disheveled teen.

After running up, Mey-rin smacks Bard upon seeing Ciel. "Look what you did! Now Mr. Sebastian may never leave me in charge again!"

Ciel's eyes open at Sebastian's name, "S-Sebastian? Where is he?"

Mey-rin: "He said he had something important to attend to, but he'd be back tonight, Master Ciel."

Ciel staggers to his feet, the three servants make sure he doesn't fall. _They may be idiots about their jobs but when it comes to me they are nearly as protective as Sebastian._ The teen noticed.

"The smoke should be cleared," Bardroy spoke, "Finny carry the young master to his room so he can rest from the chaos."

Finny picks up Ciel once again, the earl glares at him. "I can walk you buggering git!"

The three idiots smiled, Finny puts Ciel down, "Sorry, Sir!"

Ciel shakes his head, walking into the manor at a brisk pace.

It was evening now, the moon shining high above the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was awoken by a slight shuffling in the room. The teen instinctively took the pistol from under his pillow, aiming at the intruder.

"Calm, young master, it is only I." A warm, velvety, -slightly shaking- familiar voice stopped him.

"Sebastian?..." Ciel whispered into the darkness.

"Yes, my lo-" he was interrupted by a rather hard slap to the face with the side of the pistol. "Where the bloody hell have you been, you son of a bitch?!"

"Forgive me, I had urgent matters to attend to, Master." Ciel took notice to the slight increase to Sebastian's breathing. _Stupid masochistic demon._

Ciel: "And what is more important than I, Dog?"

"I cannot tell you that, my apologies."

"Sebastian Michealis, I order you to tell me!" The pentagram on his right eye flared.

"Halloween, my lord."

"Excuse me?"

"Halloween brings out the worst in demons. I had to stay away. Tomorrow I will be doing the same, along with the following day. Forgive me." Sebastian quickly explains.

The words brought a strange pain to Ciel's chest. "Then why are you here now?" The earl spat out the words, without thinking.

"I was making sure you fared well without me."

"I don't need you to fare!" Ciel all but shouted, "Now just go! Stay away as long as you like! That's an order!" The pentagram blazed once more.

The enraged teen shoved the pistol back under his pillow and curled up, facing away from the demon; he closed his eyes forcing his breathing to slow, falling back asleep shortly after.

Sebastian leaned over the boy, kissing his clothed shoulder slightly, "No matter how awful my urges are, Ciel, I will be here to protect you."

The demon trailed soft kisses to his human's neck, -said human shivering slightly- sucking softly, so not to leave a mark. He suddenly felt his back tighten, pulling away.

_Damn. Not yet. _

Sebastian slid off the bed and then walked into the blackness of the room before disappearing.

Ciel awoke to fresh clothes on his bed and his curtains drawn… and no Sebastian. He felt the pain once again, this time noticing it was like someone was squeezing his heart. "Sebastian..."

After a moment the boy slid out of bed, noticing the outfit was another "easy-to-do" without assistance. _Bugger his worst. He should be here no matter what._ As the thought left his mind he suddenly shivered. The earl looked around. No one.

Sighing, the earl dressed, the best he could anyway. He was finishing straightening out his shirt when Finny burst into the room. "Young master, Elizabeth and Paula are here!"

Ciel sighs, "Alright."

"Oh! And Happy Halloween!"

_Halloween. Heh, I'm starting to hate this holiday no matter how much sweets it offers. _Ciel walks passed Finny, then stops, "Finnian."

"Huh? Yes, Master Ciel?" the blonde blinked.

"If you ever come into my room again, uninvited, you will get a bullet to the head."

Finny gulped, "Yes, Sir."

Nearly eight pm now. The manor was decorated in black and orange. Various guests were dressed in costumes. Vampires, pumpkins, clowns, etc… Paula had taken Lizzie to a guestroom to help her with her costume. Bard was helping Ciel with his.

Ciel, already having a few ideas on Lizzie's costume, looked over himself in the mirror as Bard placed the finishing touches on the earl's costume. _I bet Sebastian would die of laughter at seeing me like this. _Ciel thought. _'Oh young master, how ironic.' Ciel could already hear through stifled chuckles. _Ciel Phantomhive dressed as a demon.

How ironic indeed.

And troubling.

Aunt Francis had always had her suspicions of Sebastian. This was a damn near slap in the face that she knew.

What else did she know then? Did she know about the contract? Did she-

"Finished, Sir."

Ciel looks over his costume once more. A dark, almost midnight colored, suit, the head band that slightly squeezed his head wearing, slightly, glistening black horns. And the finishing, and most annoying, touch was a pair of black large detachable wings. Ciel wondered how many times he'd nearly trip over them tonight.

"Thank you, Bard. If Sebastian is ever away again, I'll be sure to come to you for clothing assistance."

The ex-serviceman saluted, smiling.

"You should go get into your costume now, and try not to destroy anything during the party," The teen spoke, eyeing himself.

"Will do, Master Ciel."

Sebastian growled, sitting up against a tree. To say the least, his appearance unrecognizable.

His efforts to keep his true form in check until now had been fine.

Now, spread jet black wings had managed to rip his shirt open. His black nails had become one in a half inch claws; his canine teeth had grown slightly longer and sharper so they were now fangs. His eyes redder than they had ever been before. And two long black horns, glistening from the moon light, adorned his head.

He couldn't even care now though, with his hand buried in his trousers. All he could do was submit to his desires now.

_Halloween. Far worse than mating season. Especially for demons who haven't been mating._

Ciel sighs, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed; he'd be sitting if it weren't for these stupid wings. His eye scanned the room for Lizzie. A sudden flash of white and he was being spun. "L-Lizzie! Stop!"

"I'm sorry! You just look so cute!" Lizzie squeals, letting go of her fiancée. Ciel looked over her costume and immediately wanted to throw something. _Are you serious, Aunt Francis?!_

Lizzie wore a long white dress, her hair out of its pigtails and hanging freely. A halo resting on her head; small white detachable wings could be seen on her back.

Lizzie: "What do you think of my costume, Ciel?!"

Said earl forced a fake smile, "It's beautiful."

Oh how he loathed his aunt more than fear her at that moment.

It's nearly midnight and Ciel is exhausted. The suit was too hot and he had to dance so many times with so many people. Not to mention keeping his fiancée at bay. Said fiancée was clinging to him as they danced. Ciel kept his eye on the clock even as he twirled her. Once it strikes twelve everyone would leave and he could be alone.

"Ciel…"

Ciel glanced down at Lizzie, "Yes, Lizzie?"

Lizzie: "I had a lot of fun."

Ciel forces a smile, "I know."

Just then the clock rang out, the orchestra finishing their final piece. Lizzie looked as if she was about to cry. Ciel excused himself from her presence. He needed to see to the other guests as they left.

As the final guests left a familiar voice hit Ciel's ears, "Alright, Brat, where is he? I wore this ah-mazing outfit and my sexy demon didn't even show." Ciel turned to see Grell, dressed as a ginger cat, of course, his hands on his hips.

"He's going through as he put it 'the worst' so I gave him the day off. I don't exactly know where he is."

Grell's face lit up, "'The worst?' Ohhh I bet I know what that means," the grim reaper licks his lips, "Where do you guess he might be then?"

Ciel sighs, "He said he'd like to stay away, I don't know where he could be, I said that. And even if I did, do you really think I'd tell the likes of you? Its bad enough I'd let you spend a day with him. I may enjoy seeing him unnerved and unhappy, but forcing him to spend time with you again? Don't make me laugh, that's a punishment worse than death, Reaper."

Grell pushes his glasses up onto his nose, "Well, that's such a rude way to talk to a lady," he pouts and walks out of the manor, stopping and yelling in at the teen, "I'll just find Bassy myself then!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned to say his farewells to the other guests, noticing one person linger until the final guest left.

Ciel approached the person, a girl; she was wearing a black dress and wearing a half white mask, her black hair braided over her left shoulder. Her chocolate eyes held mischief, "Hello, Lord Phantomhive."

"*Lady Courtenay," Ciel simply responded.

The girl giggled, "Lets drop the formalities, Ciel, we're practically alone," she hugged him.

Ciel gives her a slight hug back, "Its nice to see you, Tamsyn."

They pulled out of the hug; Tamsyn spoke, "Lovely party, upsetting my fiancée didn't bother to show up."

Ciel snorts, "So where's your demon?"

Tamsyn: "Oh, you mean, *Gwenevere? Probably, prying *Priscilla off her leg and getting the carriage."

Ciel shakes his head, "The Sutcliffs are just awful creatures."

Tamsyn nods, "You can say that again," she pushes a few bangs out of her face, then looks Ciel over and giggles. "I take it this wasn't your idea."

"Of course not."

Tamsyn looks toward the doorway, seeing her maid, a blonde woman, dressed in a provocative cat costume; Ciel noticed his companion's eyes light up.

"Well, I must be going, Lord Phantomhive, bid ado to Lady Elizabeth for me and your butler. I know today must be troubling for him."

As the girl walked to her maid, Ciel stopped her, "What does Halloween do to demons? You obviously know, tell me."

Tamsyn's eyes glanced at her patiently waiting maid, then flicked to Ciel, she smirks, "Wonderful things."

The girl tapped Ciel's nose with her index finger before stroking over to her maid, linking arms with her. The two then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

_Well their relationship can't be more obvious. _Ciel thought. _And what did she mean by wonderful? From what Sebastian said Halloween is an awful time for demons._

Ciel had no more time to ponder as he was hugged tightly; he instantly knew it was his fiancée.

"I have to get going Ciel but I wanted a special goodbye and I'm tired of waiting for it, Love."

Ciel looked at her about to ask what when his lips were captured, he tried to pull away but Lizzie held him tight and close. It took the need for oxygen to separate them. Lizzie panted, Ciel stood confused, breathing heavily. Lizzie smiles, satisfied then leans in for another kiss, Ciel instantly shoves her away.

Lizzie blinks, "Ciel-"

"Leave Elizabeth now," anger laced the earl's voice.

"B-but-"  
>"Leave!"<p>

Paula took Lizzie's hand and led her out as the bubbly girl started crying, and for once Ciel didn't care. That girl had just violated him.

Ciel grumbles, fussing with his costume. Bard had apparently gotten drunk and went to bed with Mey-rin and Finny was too strong to help him.

Struggling with his buttons, the teen growled in frustration.

"Honestly, Young Master, sixteen and still can't work buttons?"

Ciel looked up from the nuisances of his suit, "Sebastian?"

All he could see was darkness; he felt a hand slide around him, "Yes?" His voice was darker than usual.

Shivering slightly, "W-what are you doing?"

"Helping, Young master."

The demon started to unbutton his human's shirt, still behind him. Ciel yelps slightly as he felt something scratch him. He could feel himself start to bleed.

"My apologies," Sebastian whispered into his ear.

"Well maybe if you'd undress me the right way you wouldn't –Ow!" Another scratch, "Sebastian, undress me properly! That's an order!"

"I cannot do that, my lord. You will see me."

"I see you all the time! Now, let me face you so you don't scratch me anymore!" Ciel's voice was rising.

"No." The raven demon spoke with a growl.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?!" The boy mustered as much strength as he could to pull away from the demon; he spun around to slap him but froze in his tracks. "Sebastian…"

He could hardly recognize his demon butler. Sebastian's eyes could only be described as a blood red; his skin was paler, almost white. Two dark horns could be noticeable through the darkness. He noticed, as said demon looked away, that his canine teeth had grown into fangs. Ciel's eyes found the now claws, realizing that is what had scratched him. And then there were the feathery wings which were twitching.

The teen knew he should be terrified but he wasn't. He was intrigued. No, that's not the word. Infatuated? Yes. He was infatuated with this new form.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. I never wanted you to see me like this. Not yet anyway; not during this holiday."

Ciel felt his breathing slightly hitch.

_What's the matter with me?_ The boy slightly scolded himself.

"Young master? Is my appearance so hideous that it's frozen you in place?"

Ciel blinked and before he could think, the words left his lips. "Beautiful…"

Sebastian's eyes snapped to meet his master's, "What?"

The boy felt his body move on his own accord, his hands finding the loose strings of his eye patch. Pulling slightly before it fell off; fluttering to the floor without a sound.

"Young master?"

Ciel took a step toward his butler; closing the small gap between them. The teen wrapped his arms around the demon, nuzzling into his barely clothed chest. Sebastian's arms encircled the boy; his wings then trapped them in darkness.

"Sebastian."

"Hm, yes, Young master?" Said demon speaking softly.

"I-I feel strange." The teen whispered.

"Strange, My Lord?"

Ciel nods against Sebastian's chest, "And," he could feel his face redden, "my trousers are tight."

Smirking, "Tight you say?"

"A-and getting tighter. Please rid this feeling from me."

His wings spread back out and he took his master's chin into his hand, making the boy face him, "Is that an order?"

Ciel's breath sharpened, "N-no," he swallows, "It's a plea."

Sebastian picks his lord up bridal style, "Are you sure about this? I won't stop even if you order it."

Not fully sure of what he was getting into, the earl nods slightly.

"As you wish."

In a flash Ciel was pinned to his bed, his clothes being all but torn off in the process. Sebastian had also taken care of his own trousers in that short amount of time, laying somewhere in the room forgotten.

Pressing his lips against the earl's neck and sucking roughly. Ciel gasps, "N-no."

"Remember what I said about stopping?"

"I-I do, I just don't want to wait."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Y-yes."

"Then this may hurt... well it will hurt. Quite a lot actually." Sebastian kissed the boy's neck in an attempt to distract him from what's to come.

Ciel closed his eyes, confused about his butler's words.

Sebastian: "Relax."

Retracting his claws slightly, the demon trailed his hands down Ciel's sides, stopping at his hips and lifting him off the bed slightly. Confused, but not bothering to ask, Ciel lifts his hips slightly more. Smirking, Sebastian continues to kiss the boy's neck, snapping his hips forward, slamming himself completely into the earl before halting. He forces himself not to move, trying to prevent any more pain to his master.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's eyes had snapped open, his back arching. The teen's nails were digging into the demon's shoulders, drawing some blood.

Said demon holds the boy close, lightly stroking his hair. "Young master, relax. It will get better, I promise."  
>Biting his lower lip, Ciel fought back tears; he couldn't cry. He'd gotten himself into this; he might as well enjoy it too.<p>

"I-I'm fine, Sebastian. Move."

Without a second thought the demon withdrew almost completely before snapping his hips back into place. He repeated this a few times.

Ciel could tell Sebastian was enjoying himself, but he knew that he wasn't. It didn't hurt as much anymore yes, but something was off. The boy pondered for a moment. "Harder," he finally spoke.

Complying almost immediately, Sebastian's movement became rougher, his red eyes pouring into his master's mismatched ones. "How's that, Master?"

The boy had to admit he was starting to feel more pleased, but there was still something missing. Sebastian could obviously sense this, he forces his movements to cease, "Young master."  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Do you trust me?"

Ciel nods, confused, "Yes."

"Do you trust me not to kill you if I go all out?"

The words shocked the boy, but he couldn't stop his curiosity; a smirk spreading across his lips. "I'll let you, on two conditions."

"Anything young master."

"Promise it will please me and call me by my name," his eyes locked with Sebastian's as he spoke.

"Yes, Ciel."

Ciel felt himself shiver; he had no time to comment before he was slammed into. Letting out large gasp, he clung to his butler. The demon seemed to pay no mind and started to abuse the teen's virgin hole, his pace increasing with each thrust.

Ciel cried out in pain, "S-Sebastian, you promised pleasure!"

"Patience, Ciel."

The boy felt the butler shift inside him and he saw white, "Oh god! Bugger!"

Sebastian chuckles, "This isn't the first time I've been called a god."

Ciel moans, ignoring his urge to slap his butler.

"Ciel," the demon suddenly captured his master's lips, Ciel's eyes widen, but unlike before with Lizzie, he kissed back.

The demon continued assaulting the boy's arse, pushing his tongue into his master's mouth. His wings arching around them, closing them off from the rest of the night.

Neither honestly knew how long their romp lasted, but they both knew that it ended to soon for their liking.

Too soon the boy's member sprayed his essence; too soon the butler filled his master with his own.

Sebastian withdrew for the last time that night. He tucked his master in before sliding off the bed. His wings, along with the other features of his true form, coiled back into him. He was now actually Sebastian Michealis again.

"Sebastian…" Ciel, tiredly, reached out.

"Yes, My lord?" Sebastian looked down at his master, taking his hand.

"Stay with me." Sebastian sat back down on the bed, Ciel frowns, "I was meaning lay down, bloody moron."

Chuckling, "Of course my lord."

"My lord," Ciel felt a soft shake to his right shoulder.

The earl pulls the blanket over his head.

"It's time to wake up, Love."

Ciel's eyes snap open; pulling the blanket from his head, being greeted by his butler's smiling face.

"Good morning, Bocchan. I trust you slept well."

It took Ciel a moment to register that Sebastian was actually there this morning. He then realized he was in bed with his butler; Ciel sat up immediately. A pain shot through his backside.

"I see our fun last night is taking a toll on you, My Lord."

Ciel's eyes widen, "Th-that actually happened?"

Sebastian smirks, "Did you think it was a dream?"

The earl rolls his eyes, "Right, more like a nightmare."

"Of course it was, Master. Now, what would you like for breakfast," he lightly kissed the earl's neck and chuckled.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Ciel?"

The teen leaned against his butler, "Tell the three idiots and Tanaka that they have the rest of the day off."

Giving the boy a soft kiss before slipping out of bed, "Of course."

"Oh and Sebastian."

"Hm?" The demon raised an eyebrow, slipping on his clothes.

"Thank you."

Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek, making the boy blush.

Once he had his lower half of his uniform on the butler left the room, closing the door. He made his way to his room, once inside he found a new shirt and tailcoat. His eyes suddenly gleamed red as he finished clothing himself. "No. Thank you, my Ciel."

Thanks for reading! This is my first complete yaoi story, my first Black Butler story and my first holiday story! I hope I did well.

Also I triple checked for mistakes; if there are any more I am not fixing them.

I tried to keep everyone in character.

And you're probably wondering about Tamsyn, Gwenevere and Priscilla. Tamsyn is my contracted human for Black Butler, she owns an opera house. Gwenevere is her cat-demon maid. Priscilla is Grell's little sister. I may just post everyone's character sheets if anyone wants me to.

Once again thanks for reading. And Happy Halloween!


End file.
